


Better Off Forgotten

by somebodytoldme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Ben is the half-blood prince, Dark Magic, Do the wrong things for the right reasons, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Misguided kids, Pureblood Racism, Rey is too curious for her own good, Transfiguration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodytoldme/pseuds/somebodytoldme
Summary: Some things are better off forgotten, some magic is forbidden for a reason... But not knowing those reasons, well, it has always been hard to accept.--Dark eyes watch her from across the table, contemplative. She ignores the way her face heats up under its scrutiny, refusing to glance up from the book she was buried in, "What?""You would have been a good Slytherin."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read one too many Hogwarts AU for Star Wars - and here we are now. 
> 
> I'm going to try to go in a different direction - but this work was created because I read and enjoyed Tell me, Atlas by DeathStarryNight way too much. If you haven't read it - you really should.  
> And of course my love of this crossover was also enforced with Nocturnal Studies And Other Peculiar Magic by WaterlilyRose.
> 
> Years and houses as follows-
> 
> Ben Solo is Slytherin 6th year  
> Phasma is Slytherin 6th year  
> Hux is Slytherin 5th year  
> Poe is Gryffindor 6th year  
> Finn is Gryffindor 5th year  
> Rose is Hufflepuff 5th year  
> Rey is Ravenclaw 5th year  
> Jessika is Ravenclaw 6th year

When Rey first discovered the magical world, it was, for lack of a better word - magic. To think that an universe existed outside of the realm that she had realized in Plutt’s orphanage! One, where chocolate could hop away from her in the form of a frog. She had made that particular discovery her first day on the Hogwarts Express. She had been horrified, having spent money that she already didn’t have- but Finn had been delighted. He laughed at her pure, shell shocked face and passed her one of his own frogs, “I bought too much anyway.” Her cheeks had warmed at the gesture.

And there were all the things to learn, an entirely new realm of possibilities within reach. Rey could make objects bigger or smaller, make them levitate, fix them if they were broken- magic was delightful and empowering. With each new spell she learned, Rey deserved more. She had an insatiable hunger for knowledge, having been kept in the dark most her life, it gave her sense of control for once in her life... It was addicting. “Such a Ravenclaw,” Poe would tease her from across the table, as she often dropped a stack of books beside her before digging into a meal. 

There was nothing in the world quite like flying. If freedom is what she desired, she could certainly find it on a broomstick. “You fly like a bat outta hell, Rey,” Jessika said one afternoon, shaking her head as they walked off the quidditch pitch sore. “I’m just glad you’re on our team.”

The best and most wonderful gift of all, of course, was her makeshift family. Her first friend had been Finn who rode on the train with her. They both sat in a crowded cabin, having arrived late they were stuck in with three fourth years that were already engaged in conversation. Sharing in equal nerves and excitement, they kicked it off well right away after Rey's mishap with the chocolate frog. Although they got sorted into different houses, the pair remained close friends.

Through Finn, she had met Poe, the most intense and true Gryffindor she had quite possibly ever met. Brave, and maybe just a little bit too reckless for his own good, Poe was easy to love. Even if he were rash, his heart always was in the right place - in favor of his friends. He was a year older than Rey and Finn, and quickly caught them up in more unsavory incidents than she would care to admit.

Rose and Rey happened to partner up in potions on the first day, as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shared the same class. They bonded quickly, both sharing equal disdain for the potions master Pryde. Rose made the class bearable, even when the potion blew up in her face, due to nerves under the watchful scrutiny of Pryde. 

Rey met Jessika, who was obsessed with quidditch, her second year. She took Rey under her wing when she heard Rey was also an avid flyer from their flight instructor Lando. She was now the team captain for Ravenclaw. 

Some students might petulantly call Rey a teacher's pet, but it was the bond with her professors over Christmas breaks that truly made Hogwarts home. The charms professor, Yoda, was ever so patient. Always having a brew of tea ready, for when Rey (or any other student) popped in after class with listless questions. Lando gave her a broomstick second year that he just happened to find in the old storage room (though looked suspiciously new), Rey had cried. Chewie was gruff on the outside, but a pure soul. Whenever Rey was in a bad mood, and came down to his cabin to help feed the flobberworms, he gave her just enough space. And Professor Kenobi, who taught transfiguration and was the head of Ravenclaw house... Although he tried not to play favorites, like Pryde often did, his eyes danced with pride more than once on her behalf. 

Hogwarts, magic - it all, was overwhelmingly wonderful in Rey's eyes- that is why its faults hurt so much... How could such a wondrous place contain such an equally haunting side? Dark magic- magic created with the sole purpose of injury, or torture... And if Rey thought that prejudice would be left behind in the non-magical world, then she was sorely wrong.

The first time she was called mudblood, Rey was confused. Given the context, a nasty insult hissed by her arch-nemesis Armitage Hux, she knew it was bad. Rose and Poe, both from wizarding families, reacted on her behalf...The insult carried on, it followed Rey like an awful childhood nickname. It wasn't that the slur truly upset it her, as it was frivolous to her personally - she had no parents and no past. She could easily do just as much, if not more than, Hux - with all his "pure" blood. But it was the fact they seemed to actually believe in that faulty ideology that truly enraged her.

\---

Rain streaked past the windows of the rushing locomotive, Rey rested her forehead against the cool glass. She watched the world drift by in a wash of grey and green. It did nothing to quell the restless energy inside. Her cabin mates- Rose and Jess had managed to nod off - Rose’s check pressing into her arm. Finn and Poe had left the cabin, likely up to no good… She paid no mind, as she was thankful for the peace and quiet before reaching Hogwarts. Once they arrived, there would be the hustle and bustle of the returning masses. And the unrestrained awe of the new students.

Rey considered pulling out a familiar book, Advanced Potion-making, which had been gifted by Professor Kenobi at the end of last term. He had mentioned in passing that she should consider taking Alchemy (which he taught as well) as an elective her sixth or seventh year. She spent a good portion of the summer flipping through the pages, adding notations - questions to the columns. She could just hear Poe and Finn teasing her now.

It was going to be her fifth year at Hogwarts, and arguably her most important year. It was when their OWLs were, and when the classes they would continue forward with would be decided... Along with a tentative plan or direction for their futures. It was a lot, Rey had no idea what she wanted- she just knew she never wanted to go back to just Rey the orphan. 

She recalls how stressed Poe and Jessika had been last year. Which, really, was saying something because all Jessika cared about was quidditch. And Poe was quite happy to slide on by in many classes, with the exception of last year. He wanted to be an auror after all. Rey had helped him with his studies as much as she could. 

Which lead to some awkwardness last year, some things that she didn't really want to revisit, but her mind took her there regardless. Late nights in the Gryffindor common room (Poe and Finn let her in constantly) studying, and sneaking back to the Ravenclaw common room later than she should have been. On a particularly late night, running into the Slytherin's most insufferable prefect - Ben Solo.

Rey hated Ben Solo. At first it had to start with jealousy, Ben had everything that she never had... A family that loved him. A growing frustration that he simply squandered it, didn't care - in fact hated - how lucky he was. He was also arrogant, whenever Rey happened to have the displeasure of speaking to him. And he was friends with Hux.

Ben Solo emerged from the shadows, making her jump out of her skin. She didn't know how she didn't see him, he wasn't exactly easy to miss. "Out late with your boyfriend again?" He drawled looking at her in disdain, the expression he most often held around her regardless of the situation. "Fifteen points from Ravenclaw."

"Poe is not-" my boyfriend - she freezes because it was not an explanation that he required or deserved. His lips turned down into a scowl at the mention of Poe's name, the pair hated each other. "I just lost track of time-"

"Would you like to make it thirty points?" he says icily, though a gleam in his eye told Rey that he'd be happy to make it so.

She shook her head quickly, pressing past his person as fast as she could toward the Ravenclaw common room. She hears what she think might be a sigh, but doesn't turn around to check.

The fact that people, not just Ben Solo, thought she and Poe Dameron were dating last year was... odd. It was worse that Poe was terribly popular, lovesick girls would stare across the Great Hall and sigh. And objectively, yes, he was handsome. Poe had a roguish smile, curly hair, and mischievous brown eyes. He was, in a lot of ways, charming. Yet, Rey didn't feel anything for him. Maybe she had just known him too long... 

When Rey told Poe that Ben Solo thought they were dating, he possibly found the best practical joke ever. It felt good to know he also didn't see her that way, and the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach melted away. What didn't go away was the flip her stomach would do whenever a dark figure loomed past them in the library. Why did it matter if he thought they were dating?

She shook the thought from her mind. It didn't matter.

She looked outside the cabin, just in time to see a dark robed figure slide past. Speak of the devil. They had already had their meeting for prefects, Rey was a new prefect for Ravenclaw this year, and he had been absent. Therefore there shouldn't be an reason why he was walking about the train.

And no real reason for the itch she felt to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts remained constant over the years, a retreat of sorts, where the only worries on Rey’s mind were approaching exams and due dates for papers. She didn’t have to crawl under an itchy wool blanket with a hungry stomach. Didn’t have to feel quite so alone when another bed next to her would be emptied while she remained... It was a safe place for her, one that was so abruptly shattered at the end of last term. The headlines dropped on table during breakfast, and silence descended upon the usually boisterous Great Hall. 

The First Order was an extremist political party, who strongly believed in blood elitism following in the footsteps of the Empire - a group that believed in similar ideals twenty years ago. The First Order venomously hated the fact that the Wizarding world was kept a secret. They believed mudbloods were lesser, and should be treated as such. As for muggles, they should bow before Wizarding kind or be _eliminated_ . Rumblings of The First Order gathering more followers had passed through many lips over the years. But reality hit like a car crash, an entire town of muggles _decimated_ into nothing. A statement made by a monster, calling himself the Supreme Leader, that was ‘join us or perish’.

Rey, and many others, were horrified. It was a declaration of war. The lesser half of Rey, the selfish half, was _furious_ … What if her parents lived in that town? What if they were coming back for her, and now never could? It was a vain hope that her parents would ever return, but a part hidden deep inside still held onto the fantasy. She hadn’t noticed her hands were shaking until Finn took one into his own. 

She squeezed his hand tightly, unable to look him in the eye at that moment. His parents were believers in the First Order… Their son, such a disappointment as a muggle lover, was disowned. Finn lived with the Damerons the past two years, and while he felt like an imposition, they adored him far too much for him to ever be. Rey knew Finn had some misplaced guilt about the actions of the First Order - of his parents - but he wasn’t at fault. Rey wished he could accept that one day. 

The silence in Great Hall was filled with hushed voices, speaking urgently with rising concerns. Were they at war? Was Hogwarts safe? 

Before panic could take hold, up stepped Headmaster Skywalker from the head table. Their Headmaster, Luke Skywalker, was notably one, if not the, most powerful wizards of their time. Yet for someone so powerful Skywalker held an air of humility and humor. His eyes sparkled whimsically at the beginning of each school year, a warmth in his sedated smile as he gazed down at the first years.

However, when he stood up this time his face was solemn but unwavering. If he had fears, it did not show on his face. “I am sure you’ve all seen the news… And it is true, there will be a war.” The room seems to take a breath together, but nobody speaks, too enraptured in Headmaster Skywalker’s address. “But know, as long as you remain at Hogwarts, we will do everything in our power to ensure the safety of _all_ our students.”

It had been a simple statement, but the emphasis that he placed on all made it clear at once… Hogwarts would stand against the First Order. Rey’s gaze was unwillingly drawn to a table of green and silver, to a bowed crown of black waves. Ben Solo did not look up until the speech was over, when it was he briskly stood up to leave.

\---

Rey does give pause, following Solo would not lead to anything pleasant and the cabin was comfortable. Rose was warm at her side, a sharp contrast to the cool window sill, and she could easily nap the rest of the way to Hogwarts. But curiosity got the better of her, as it so often did; soon she was gently peeling away despite Rose’s groan of protest. 

Solo’s figure was quickly disappearing down the end of the rail car. Rey moved quickly to catch up, having to make at least two steps more to keep up with his stride. She stopped a distance behind, watching with some suspicion, as he opened the door to storage. She followed behind before it could slide shut, ducking behind some stacks of extra luggage to hide her from his and the door’s line of sight.

She finally caught a glimpse of him for the first time since last year, crouched down behind a cherry wood trunk. Black hair curled at his shoulders framing a proud nose, and full lips that were perpetually turned in a downcast pout. For all the sharp edges, his features were softened by two dark brown eyes, which scanned the room. There was a weariness in his expression, which she hadn’t seen before, nor the circles beneath his eyes. Before she could ponder its meaning the door slammed open again. 

Her and Ben’s gazes were drawn to a much smaller, but no less tall, stature of flaming red hair. Armitage Hux stepped in, and Rey tried to tamper down the swell of resentment that followed. “Ben,” he says as a way of greeting, strolling proudly into the car. 

“Hux,” Ben says weakly, turning his back to Rey to follow Hux’s steps further into the room. 

The red head leans back against the far wall. “Did you procure the-” Hux asks, voice tampering off as Ben pulls something from his robes. Rey cranes her neck, attempting to get a better angle, but Ben is already tucking his whatever was in his hands back into his robes. “Very good,” Hux praises sounding uncharacteristically elated. 

Ben inclines his head in acknowledgement but says no more. He changes the subject, “Where’s Phasma?”

“Dealing with _Dameron_ and that filthy traitor.” Finn and Poe then, Rey holds an intake of breath somewhat concerned for what trouble her friends had already stirred. 

“We must be diligent not get caught in distractions or stray from the plan,” Ben says coolly.

Hux’s jaw flexes temperamentally, “It’s not _me_ I worry about.” He pushes off the wall, and pauses as he passes Ben to pat his shoulder. “You do well enough, for a half blood.” The words are phrased sweetly, but are sharp like a knife being twisted in an old wound. With it, Hux leaves Ben alone again.

Silence stretches on in the car, long enough that Rey holds her breath in fear of being discovered. She tries not to flinch, when Solo turns suddenly kicking over a trunk in a fit of rage. He seethes, hands clenched in knuckle white fists.

Rey stays hidden, even after Ben leaves the train car, until they come to a stop at Hogwarts. At which point, she stumbles out on stiff legs, thankful to see Rose standing by her luggage. “Where have you been?” Rose hisses as they load their things into a carriage. Rey shakes her head, as there were too many stray ears for her to really address what she heard. It would have to wait.

\---

The opportunity to meet with her friends doesn’t come until later. While Headmaster Skywalker had a contemporary opinion on the division of houses, encouraging the integration through mixed classes and unassigned seating in the Great Hall - they still held to tradition the first night with sorting. Rey was seated at the head of the Ravenclaw table, ready to welcome the new timid first years. The sorting went well, and she clapped loudly for each new Ravenclaw, feeling reminiscent of her own sorting.

She had been one of the first names called. She didn’t like the idea of having to sit in front of hundreds of staring eyes, but stumbled forward nonetheless. When the hat rested on her head, she heard it speak, a little whisper in her ear. _‘Hmm… a difficult one. You seek belonging but also power - I sense ambition… Slytherin might suit you well, but there is also a thirst for knowledge….’_ After a moment of deliberation it bellows, “RAVENCLAW!”

The sorting ends, and before the meal can commence Luke Skywalker steps forward to his annual welcoming speech. “Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts.” He paused to smile, “More than ever use your time here wisely to study and master magic... But I ask during this time that you also contemplate on the privilege magic provides and how it should be used.” With it he raises his hands and steaming food appears before hungry students who quickly dig in.

\---

After helping to get the first years settled in dormitory, Rey headed for the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, it was closer than the other common rooms which remained on the lower levels. She was admitted by a cozy looking Finn, already wearing flannel pajama bottoms. Rose was seated in a big red armchair already, as she didn’t have to lead the new students to their quarters, she had been free to make herself comfortable.

“How’d it go, Miss Prefect?” Dameron teased from the chair across from Rose’s. 

Rey rolls her eyes, “You’re just jealous you cause too much trouble for Professor Tano,” who taught Defense of the Dark Arts and was also charged with being the Head of Gryffindor, “to ever pick you as a prefect.” 

Dameron shrugs, but doesn’t deny the accusation. “You got me.”

Rey flops down on the floor, cushioned with a Persian rug, next to Rose’s chair. “Remind me where you two went on the train again?” She aims her attention at Finn, who is much more likely to break.

Which he does, with a sigh, “We thought it would be funny to replace some of Hux’s candy with some nosebleed nougats.” 

Rey bites her lip, trying not to grin as she _very seriously_ scolds them, “Really?”

The effect is ruined, of course, because Rose speaks up at the same time, “Did it work?”

“He’s had it coming,” Dameron grumbles, looking directly at Rey. Hux was insufferable to them all, but particularly cruel to her. 

A part of her wants to scold him for being so foolish, but it doesn’t stop the small smile that lifts at the thought of Hux’s nose bleeding uncontrollably. 

“Of course it did, like a charm,” Finn says proudly, sitting on the arm of Poe’s chair. “Ruined his new robes and everything, he had to change on the train. He was spitting mad. Would have been perfect too, if we weren’t caught by Phasma.”

Rose’s giggle stifles, “How?”

Finn shrugs, “Wasn’t hard to figure out, I guess, given how we laughed. She didn’t do much anyway.”

They talk amicably for a few more minutes before Rose turns the attention back on Rey. “Speaking of disappearing, where did you go?”

“Ooh, sneaking around Miss Niima? Pray- do tell,” Dameron leans forward in his chair, positively gleaming. 

Rey shot him a withering look before explaining what she saw. The group was quiet for a moment, processing the information. 

“You don’t think…” Rose murmured, voicing the fears that edged on all their minds. 

There were many insufferable Slytherins, and they could be cruel bullies… But to think that anyone their age could actually align themselves with the First Order while at Hogwarts was a scary thought. 

“The First Order has been growing more bold the entire summer and with Skywalker making it very clear he would not tolerate it…” Finn trailed off, staring darkly into the glowing coals in the fireplace. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they made an example of Hogwarts.” 

A somberness echoed in the usually cheery, red room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke late in the day. Never afforded a day to sleep in unless severely ill at the orphanage, Rey took full advantage of the delayed start of classes. They wouldn’t be starting up until tomorrow, in favor of giving students a moment to settle back in. As she left most of her belongings in her shared dormitory, she didn’t have much to unpack except a few casual, threadbare outfits and her more treasured reading material for that summer. The other girls had already left and made their beds that morning, likely in effort to make it in time for breakfast. Which she had undoubtedly missed at this point, she would have sulked at the loss of her favorite meal, if it weren’t for the fact that she had been so exhausted. Turns out a nap on the train would have been ideal.

Stretching she stood and reached for her wand on her bedside table. It was her most prized possession, eleven inches Cypress wood, phoenix feather core. She flicked her wrist, muttering a quick charm so the sheets pulled and tucked themselves in. It wasn't as if she couldn’t do it by hand, but it was the novelty of finally being able to use magic again. 

There was an impatient tap at her window, which revealed a large, gray owl - Artoo. He was an older owl, but trusted well enough that he was used by many of the staff at Hogwarts. She quickly unlatched the window to allow in a swooping mass of feathers, Artoo landed on her bed knob, screeching at her as if to convey his displeasure at having been kept waiting so long. 

“I’m sorry,” she says belatedly as Artoo ruffled his feathers, reaching to take the letter from his talons. Unburdened, his feathers smoothed tentatively, but he shifted impatiently upon his perch. The letter was addressed to her, _Miss Rey Niima_ , written in elegant script that could only be Professor Kenboi’s. She tore open the letter.

> _Dear Miss Niima,_
> 
> _I hope summer vacation was pleasant for you. When you have time, I would like to discuss the possibility of extra course work for you this year. You may find me in my office.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Best,_
> 
> _Obi-wan Kenobi_

She stared at the paper, feeling a rush of nervous excitement and guilt for having slept in. Artoo screeched again, effectively startling her back to reality. She opened her trunk, throwing a quick change of clothes onto her bed - a worn green knit sweater and gray trousers. Rey even dug for a treat she typically only reserved for Poe’s stout screech owl Beebee, who Poe insisted favored Rey more than himself. Artoo happily ate as she dressed, pulling out a small cloth bag and filling it with a few books just in case. 

\---

The transfiguration classroom was on the ground level, quite a walk from the Ravenclaw common room that was in the west tower. It gave ample time for Rey to bounce different scenarios around her head, what advanced transfiguration could Professor Kenobi have for her? By the time she reached the classroom, her stomach flipped with nervous energy, though not having eaten yet didn’t help matters. 

The door swung open to a pleasant classroom, high ceilings, walls lined with glass-stained windows that let in vast amounts of natural golden light. Wooden desks with benches lined the space, achingly familiar, she could almost feel the cramp in her backside after hours of hovering over text practicing to master incantations. Professor Kenobi sat as promised at his desk - which was surrounded by blackboards of text, stacks of books, a globe, and various random objects he’d use for demonstration - a cauldron, a tea cup, a pair of worn shoes. Given it was the beginning of the year, it was relatively clean, but as the school year went on it would undoubtedly become more chaotic. 

At her entrance, Obi-wan Kenobi looked up and smiled. He was the second oldest, behind Maz, to work at Hogwarts, but he had a strange youthfulness to him. He had been Headmaster to Hogwarts once, a very brief, involuntary term, that he didn’t speak of. “Miss Niima, good afternoon.”

Rey sits on top of the desk directly in front of his, an informality that became a habit after many visits. “Professor,” she starts, a smile tugging to her own lips as she sets down her bag, “you wanted to see me?”

Kenobi nods, but doesn’t give her the satisfaction of an answer quite yet, “Read anything interesting this summer?” He asks, though he already knows the answer to that question. He should know since he was the one who gifted her it.

Rolling her eyes she fishes the book out from her bag, many pages dog-eared for further review, and holds it up to Kenobi. “Not sure, I feel like I have more questions than answers,” she confesses. Potions wasn’t her strong suit. And the chapters that focused on alchemy were heavy, filled with achingly long measurements and formulas that were punctuated with philosophical expositions. 

“I thought you might,” he straightened in his chair, “Rey, I could, of course, instruct more reading for you to help clarify… However, I confess, it was my hope that I could persuade you to take Alchemy this year.” 

Alchemy-? “But I’m only in my fifth year…” It was an elective that was specifically only open to sixth and seventh years.

A mischievous smile, “Hogwarts is willing to make exceptions under special circumstances.” 

It is a huge compliment that Professor Kenobi would think she was ready for it… But Rey wasn’t so sure after staring at those complex formulas all summer. She also had OWLs this year, she really should be focusing on good marks for her exams. “Professor, as grateful as I am, I’m not sure…”

“Rey,” Kenobi cuts her off, “you’re one of the brightest witches I’ve had the pleasure of teaching. I understand if it is too much, but I ask that you at least consider it first. If you like, attend a lecture or two and then give me your decision.” 

Slowly, she nods because it wasn’t much of an ask. Alchemy, a subject that was often forgotten in favor over the other electives that seemed more applicable to life outside, was an enigma. And Rey was always drawn to something she couldn’t easily understand.

\---

“Alchemy? Merlin’s beard, Rey, do you have a death wish?” Finn groans over lunch. The Great Hall is half full, as many students ate quickly and left or merely skipped to explore the school grounds. She was currently seated at what is technically the Gryffindor table. “Taking one of the hardest classes, along with OWLs this year?”

Rey doesn’t reply because she’d just be voicing her own doubts about it. Instead, she eats her fill in little triangular sandwiches and fruit. 

“Rey will be fine, I gave her plenty of practice last year,” Poe adds to her left, shooting her a wink.

She glares, “Yes, I’m so glad you made me reteach you charms from our second year out of the _goodness of your heart_.” 

“You’re welcome.” Completely unfazed. 

She rolls her eyes, “Besides, he said I could back out if I wish.”

“You should back out,” Jessika announces as she arrives at the table, plopping down next to Finn opposite her. “I don’t know what you’re backing out of, but you should do it.” She fights Finn for a particularly big piece of cantaloupe, for no reason other than to pick on him. “We need more practice games this year, if we want to win the cup this year,” she announces around a mouthful cantaloupe. 

“We? Does that mean I’m on the team?” Rey ventures with a smug grin.

Jessika chokes, coughing, she points, “You still have to try out Niima.” She shots a glare at Poe, the captain of the Gryffindor team who won last year, “And stop trying to eavesdrop Dameron, it’s not a good look.” 

Finn, who was also on the Gryffindor quidditch team and seated right next to her grins, “He doesn’t have to.”

Finn, Poe and Jessika all erupt into a heated conversation about quidditch this year and respective team potentials. Rey listens for a while, but tunes it out when Rose sits down next to her.

\---

The rest of the day passes in a flash, surrounded by the companionship of her friends is filled with laughter. By the time her head hits the pillow she is more than ready to sleep. Classes start tomorrow on Tuesday, and her first Alchemy lesson would be on Thursday. It was the challenge, the heady anticipation of it, that excited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We finally get to Alchemy and see more of Ben Solo! 
> 
> Here are the wands for all the kids if you happen to be curious:
> 
> Ben - Hawthorn thestral tail  
> Rey - Cypress phoenix feather  
> Poe - Dogwood dragon heartstring  
> Finn - Willow unicorn hair  
> Rose - Pear unicorn hair  
> Hux - Red oak dragon heartstring  
> Jessika - Hornbream unicorn hair  
> Phasma - Ebony dragon heartstring
> 
> Thanks for reading (:


End file.
